The present invention relates to a valve apparatus for use within a liquid dispenser.
The present invention is directed to solving a problem which may occur as a result of the use of another type of valve in a liquid dispenser having a storage chamber and pump chamber, the valve being located within a passage intermediate the storage chamber and pump chamber, and the liquid to be dispensed being present only in the storage chamber. When the liquid dispenser is turned upside down or tilted downward, such as when the dispenser is used in a cleaning wand, flow of liquid into the pump chamber past the valve may be impeded. This problem is apparently caused by a small vacuum in the storage chamber and has heretofore been solved by priming or initially pumping the pump chamber once the dispenser is tilted downward or by simply filling the storage chamber and a portion of the pump chamber with the liquid to be dispensed. The former solution requires an additional pumping step while the latter solution requires that the dispenser be filled with a greater amount of liquid than would normally be desired.